Luis did 6 fewer jumping jacks than Omar in the evening. Omar did 44 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Luis do?
Explanation: Omar did 44 jumping jacks, and Luis did 6 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $44 - 6$ jumping jacks. He did $44 - 6 = 38$ jumping jacks.